


Goodbyes aren't always Bad

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Scully knew it would be hard at first. But she needed to get out of town for a few weeks, get her mind off the X-files, or maybe it was just Mulder she needed to get her mind off Mulder. After all they had broke off their relationship or whatever it was they had between them. It was going to be hard after everything they had been through, her cancer, his parents death, a child and so many other things in between. But whatever they had together was over. Of course it was. Apart of Scully didn't want that to happen, to have a ending to their relationship. They spent so many years together and maybe Scully grow to cling onto Mulder. No it wasn't a maybe it was a fact that she had and maybe that made her hate Mulder just a bit for that. 

The get away after that last case didn't do any good for them. Well that wasn't true because on the get away the two spent a lot of time together. Mainly in bed. But they went on a boat ride, days on the beach and nights at some fancy diner. Those were moments that Scully would long to have back. But she knew better, she knew this was best for the both of them. But mainly for her. 

Once she packed up the last box in her car she looked over at Mulder who was standing on the porch by the door. Their eyes locked with each other. Mulder wanted to take Scully into his arms and tell her not to go, don't move out. But he knew better, he knew she needed to do what was best for herself. 

Scully looked from Mulder to the ground and thought for a moment, apart of her wanted him to run up to her and tell her not to go. That he would tell her it was going to be better between them. But she knew that she needed to get away, break away from the man she had spend most of her years with. 

Mulder did walk over to Scully and hugged her tightly. Slowly he placed both of his hands on her cheeks and looked deep within her eyes. With a sadden but sweet kiss they held onto each other for just a moment. Then Scully pulled away and stepped into her car and started it up. She had to tell herself not to cry, not just yet. Not until she had left their little home. 

As she drove away Mulder watched and even when he couldn't see her car anymore he still stood there, hoping that she would just turn back around and come back to him, to their home that they had spent so much time together in. But it wasn't going to happen and Mulder knew this. 

****

Weeks slowly turned into months and Scully had moved as far as she could and ended up in Landon, a place she remembered going when she was younger. Maybe she was 18 or so and she went for a school trip. So that was the first place she thought of and knew she'd be happy in. It didn't take Scully long to find a place to live and somewhere to work thanks to Skinner's letter of recommendation and within months she was everyone's favorite agent once more.

One day when Scully went into work she looked through some papers and smiled a little. When her boss walked over to her he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good work on that last case agent Scully." Scully smiled brightly as she nodded. 

"Thank you very much sir." Scully said softly. 

"I am giving you promotion." Jack said. 

This caused Scully to gasp then shook her head. "Oh, no sir I can't." She started to say. 

"No buts Scully you have worked so hard since the moment you walked into this office. So I think you are ready to go out into the filed with the best of the bests." Jack said softly. 

Scully smiled even more than before as she nodded. "Thank you so much sir." 

Jack nodded then placed a hand on her shoulder once more. "Of course. In fact I would like you to meet the head of the organization."

"Oh?" Just great, Scully thought to herself, for she didn't want to have another partner.

"Yes I feel like the two of you would get along well. They are looking for a new partner to work with." Jack said. 

There it was, Scully then looked down to the ground while she crossed her arms. "Sir I am not sure about this." She said knowing that she wasn't ready to have another male partner. Not right now at lest. 

"None sense agent Scully. Come with me." Jack said while walking Scully up some stairs. 

Scully sighed as she walked with Jack up some stairs. When they got to the top he knocked on the door and waited for a moment. When he was told to come in he opened the door and both him and Scully walked into the room. 

Bright blue eyes looked around for a moment as Scully thought to herself. So she was going to share a office again with someone? All she thought about was having to fight for rights once more like she did when she worked with Mulder. It was always a fight with everyone around her because most of the people in the FBI were males. 

"Gibson are you in?" Jack asked.

Gibson? Must be a last night, Scully thought to herself as she heard heels clicking and this caused her to look down, thinking she was making those sounds. But she wasn't even moving. Then when her bright blue eyes looked back up she saw a tall woman with long blonde hair and grayish eyes. 

"Agent Scully this is Stella Gibson, Gibson this is agent Dana Scully." Jack said. 

"Dana, it's very nice to meet you." Stella said while she held out her hand to Scully. 

A small smile formed on Scully's lips as she nodded her head slowly and placed her hand into Stella's and shook it softly. Scully felt Stella's hand and felt how soft it was and wondered what she used to make her hand so soft. 

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other for a while." Jack said then walked out of the office. 

Scully opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was taken back that her new partner was a women and a thought came to mind. They weren't in the 90's anymore and it was nice. 

"Follow me." Stella said snapping Scully out of her thoughts. 

Nodding her head slowly, Scully followed Stella and looked around. Stella stopped at her own desk and pointed to it and spoke about how it was hers. 

"And over there will be yours." Stella said while she pointed to a desk on the other side of the room. 

"I get a desk?" Scully asked out loud. 

"Why of course why wouldn't you get one?" Stella asked.

For a moment Scully thought of Mulder and the office they shared together, how in all of her years she had never got a desk of her own. Shaking her head she smiled once more at Stella. 

"I look forward working with you Dana." Stella said in her soft, smooth English accent.

Scully was stuck for a moment, for she had words to say in her head. But for some reason she couldn't force them out of her throat. "I---You too." She finally got out. 

***

A cup of tea seemed to calm down Scully's nerves. As she sat down with a book and a cup of tea she looked up at a picture she had on the stand and sighed, wondering what Mulder was doing. She hoped that he was all right, hanging in there without her. She hated the fact that he was in that big house of theirs alone. In away it killed her inside to know how lonely he was. 

But then again maybe he wasn't, maybe he found himself a woman to be with, to spend the rest of his life with. Now apart of Scully was slowly getting mad at herself. She then got up from where she was siting and walked over to the picture of Mulder and herself. Slowly she closed her eyes and thought to herself for a moment.

Her thoughts slowly went from Mulder to their son, William and wondered if he was all right. She wondered what he looked like, what he was like and wondered how much of them was in him. A sigh left her lips once more as she shook her head, for she needed a drink. 

\----

Scully found a near by bar and walked inside, feeling as if she was going to walk into some dark room with a bunch of drunk men. But when she walked in she found a cute little lite up place with a singer on stage. A small smile formed on Scully's lips as she walked up to the bar and looked at the young man she asked for a drink. 

When her drink came out Scully took it in her hand and sat down at the bar. Slowly her bright blue eyes down into the glass, thinking of Mulder. Why was she thinking of him now? Was it because of the new partner thing? Scully then took out her phone and looked at it for a moment. Then she looked for Mulder's number and got ready to call him but stopped. No this can't happen, Scully knew better. 

If she were to call Mulder and talk to him it would just open up her wounds once more. It would also give Mulder flues hope and that wasn't something Scully wanted to do. 

"Hey there beautiful." A man said as Scully looked from her phone. 

Scully looked at the man in front of her who was tall, dark hair, glasses and had a roughness to his look. She shook her head and got up. "I am sorry but I am not interested." She said softly. 

"Oh, come on pretty lady let's sit down and talk. I'll buy you another drink." He said while placing his had on Scully's shoulder. 

Before Scully could react a hand took the man's hand off of her shoulder. Scully turned and saw Stella standing there. 

"The lady said no, now fuck off." Stella said. 

The man huffed then walked away as Stella rolled her eyes. "Asshole." She said then looked over at Scully. "Are you all right?" 

"I could have handle that." Scully said noticing it was coming off a bit harsher than she wanted it to. "But thank you." 

Stella nodded her head. "What are you drinking?" She asked. 

Scully had almost forgot she had a drink in her hand. Her eyes looked at her drink while a small smile formed on her lips. "A apple martini." 

"Next one is on me." Stella said as they sat back down. She then asked for a beer and cheered with Scully.

"So do you come here offend?" Scully asked. 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she nodded. "Yes I do." She said with in husk voice. 

Scully's bright blue eyes locked with Stella's light gray eyes for a moment. Then they slowly moved down looking at Stella's outfit. Stella was wearing a white button up shirt, one she would wear to work and a pair of black pants. 

"So agent Scully tell me about yourself." Stella said while drinking her beer. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Scully looked up at Stella. "What do you want to know?" She asked. 

"Do you have any kids?" Stella asked. 

Scully looked down and thought for a moment. Then she let out a sigh and nodded. "Well I use to." 

"Use to?" Stella asked.

"I had two a little girl and a boy..." Her eyes lowered a bit while she thought about her children. 

"If you don't wish to share you don't have to." Stella placed a hand on Scully's knee and patted it softly.

There was something about Stella, something that made Scully feel safe, at ease. Shaking her head she looked around for a moment then back over at Stella. "Not here." She said in a soft whisper. 

"My place isn't too far from here if you'd like to talk there?" Stella asked. 

Scully nodded her head and payed for her drink and got up. She dusted off her skirt and walked outside the bar with Stella. Following her down the street she looked down for a moment. Why was she trusting this women so much? After all she didn't even know her or even work with her yet. 

Maybe Scully was lonely. Yes she had a great job with great people around her. But she didn't have any friends here and she had been in London for months now and she had no friends or family. 

"Here we are." Stella said then unlocked the door. She then held the door opened and looked over at Scully. "Ladies first." 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment then walked inside the house and smiled a little. As she walked down the hall she looked at the pictures of paintings on the walls and wondered if Stella was a artiest or if she bought the art. Stella lead Scully into the kitchen and turned on the light and Scully saw some red roses on the table in a glass vace. 

"Do you like red wine?" Stella asked. 

"Yes I do." Scully replied. 

Stella took out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She then proud the wine into the glasses and walked over to Scully, handing her one of the glasses. "Go on and have a seat." 

Scully nodded and sat down at the table looking down at the glass. "How long have you been working?" 

"All my life. I started out as a cop and worked my way up." Stella said then sat down next to Scully. "And you?" 

Scully drank her wine then placed the glass on the table. "I was a doctor before a FBI agent." 

"Is that so?" Stella asked while she smirked a little. 

"Yes right when I got done with collage I went right for being a doctor then I was a doctor for the FBI. Then they wanted me to be a agent so I agreed." Scully said softly. 

"What a life." Stella said. 

Scully nodded. "It's been a long one." 

"A long life alone?" Stella asked. 

Scully looked down and thought about Mulder. Shaking her head she let out a sigh. "My partner...We ended up being together after working together for many years." She said softly. "But we aren't together anymore." 

Stella looked down for a moment then moved closer to Scully and placed a had on her shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that." She said softly. 

Scully turned and looked at Stella for a moment. Then she looked away. "It's all right. We need it to break apart from each other." 

"Is he the one you had children with?" Stella asked. 

"Yes." Of course Emily wasn't Mulder's child. But that would be too confusing to explain to Stella. 

"What happened to them?" Stella asked. 

Scully took a deep breath in and let it out slowly causing a sigh to fall from her lips. "Emily was my first child. She was a sweet little girl. But she was really sick and died. I was heartbroken for years about it." 

Stella felt bad that she asked now because she felt as if she opened up wounds that Scully had been fighting so hard to keep closed. 

"Then I had a little boy, William. He looked just like his father. But he had my eyes." Scully stopped for a moment and poured some more wine. "But I had to give him up. He wasn't...I couldn't take care of him in the way he needed to be taken care of. To this day I wonder where he is and if he is all right." 

Stella rubbed Scully's back and listened as she spoke about her children. "And your partner? Did he agree with the chose?" 

This was something Scully thought about a lot honestly. Because she felt as if Mulder was angry with her for giving up their son and she felt he was always going to feel that way to her even though he says he understood. Did he really? How could he? She didn't even understand fully on why she did it.

"Mulder, that's my partner's name....Was my partner's name. He says he understands but I am not sure he really did. I feel like apart of him will always be upset with the choise I made." Scully said softly. 

A sigh left Stella's as she looked at Scully. "It was your choice Dana. No one else could make you do anything and you shouldn't be blamed for it." 

Scully looked over at Stella for a moment then looked back down to her glass. "I should go..." She whispered softly while placing the glass on the table. She felt as if she couldn't be around anyone right now, for she felt herself breaking down again. 

Stella got up and nodded her head as she looked at Scully for a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said softly. 

\------

Scully laid in bed holding tightly onto her phone. Her eyes were closed as she thought to herself for a moment. Feeling her phone buzzing she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the phone seeing a text from Mulder. Widen eyes she felt frozen. Slowly Scully sat up, still looking down at her phone unsure if she wanted to open the text or not. 

Shaking her head, Scully knew better. She needed time. That was something she kept telling herself for a month now. Putting her phone down on the nightstand she laid back down in bed and went to sleep. 

****  
Scully dressed in a deep, almost a navy blue color with a creamed color top. As she walked up the stairs she striaghten her skirt out a bit and fixed her hair. Then she walked into the office and looked around for a moment. 

"Good morning Dana." Stella said softly with a case file in her hand. 

"Good morning." Scully said. 

Stella walked over to Scully with a small smile on her lips. "I want to say I am sorry for last night." 

Scully looked at Stella unsure of what she meant by that. "Sorry for what?" She asked. 

The two walked over to their desks as Stella never took her eyes off Scully. The way her skirt fit so firm, showing each curve on the redhead's body. So many thoughts ran through Stella's head that she had almost forgot that they were talking. 

"I felt like I forced you to tell me about yourself and that's why you left." Stella said. 

Scully shook her head. "You didn't force anything out of me, Stella. I just...I needed to be alone." 

Apart of Stella understood that. for she herself loved to be alone at times. She was a women who liked her space and maybe that's why she wasn't with anyone. Well at least one of the reason. There were a lot of reasons why Stella Gibson wasn't with anyone.

"What is that you are looking over?" Scully asked breaking the silence between them and wanting to turn the topic onto something else. 

"Hm? Oh, it's a case file. A murder case I'm guessing." Stella said while handing the file over to Scully. 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment. "You guess?" She asked. 

Stella nodded. "Her husband says it was a break in..."

"But you think the husband did it?" Scully asked while she looked at the file. 

Stella nodded her head slowly. "I've seen many killers and crime scenes and this one doesn't look like a break in gone wrong. Their daughter was found in the next room dead as well."

Scully felt a knot in her chest as she looked at the file. Apart of her felt as if she was going to be sick when she saw the crime scene photos. 

"We haven't been able to pin him yet because he's smart. No fingerprints or anything of the sort." Stella said then looked over at Scully and saw that she was shaking a bit. "Are you all right?" 

"I've seen some pretty bad ones myself. Whenever it came to kids my heart broke." Scully whispered as she looked away from the file and placed her hand over her mouth to keep her meal from that morning down. 

Stella closed the file and placed it on her desk and walked over to Scully. Slowly she placed a hand on her shoulder. Then she walked over to the front of Scully's face and looked at her for a long time. Without saying a word she pulled the redhead into a hug knowing that it was hard for Scully to see a dead child like that after everything she went through. 

Scully's bright blue eyes widen for a moment as she felt Stella's arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Slowly she laid her body into Stella's while she took in her scent. Stella smelt like roses and sweet vanilla. It was a odd mix for smells but on Stella it was perfected. Soon a soft blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she listened to Stella's heart beating.

What was this feeling burning up inside of Scully? She was confused and yet at ease. She could stay in Stella's arms forever if she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks into the case and Stella knew who was behind this murder. But then again she knew from day one. But she had to prove it. As she was siting at her table she drank a glass of wine while looking through the case file. The court date was coming up and so Stella wanted to make sure she had everything lined up before the date. A sigh left her lips as she placed the file down and drank her wine. 

A sigh left her lips, for she hasn't had a case this intense since the Belfast Strangler. That case happened not to long ago and yet for Stella it felt as if it happened just the other day. As she drank her wine she closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind off that case since it was done and over. But for Stella was it really? Biting on her lower lip she got lost within her thoughts. The thunder and lighting outside wasn't even snapping her out while it would have if she was thinking of something other than that case. 

But soon her phone was ringing causing Stella to snap out of it and look down. When she saw it was Scully calling her she picked it up and placed the phone to her ear. 

"Gibson." Stella said while whipping under her eyes. 

"Stella?" Scully asked in a low voice. 

Stella noticed something within Scully's voice that was shaky and upsetting. "Dana? What's wrong?" 

Scully felt a ache in her chest causing her to not be able to speak for a moment. "I---I'm sorry for calling. I didn't mean to bother you." She said softly then hung up the phone. 

Stella looked at the phone for a moment then looked over at her glass of wine. Something was off putting about that phone call. 

\-----

Hours before the phone call Scully had walked over to the window of her home and looked outside for a moment. Then her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she thought about her life back in Vancouver. She thought about the X-Files, the relationship she had with Mulder and her son. Scully wondered where William was, what he was doing and how old he would be right now. 

Scully then looked over at her phone and the unopened text from Mulder that she had gotten a week ago and sighed. She then opened it and read it. The words made tears form in her eyes as she stood there. 

Scully, come home. I miss you. 

Everything was overwhelming for Scully and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. Her eyes looked back outside as she watched the rain falling from the sky, hitting her leaving room window. 

\-----

Soon there was a knock on Scully's door and she walked over to the door and opened it slowly, seeing Stella standing there. "Stella?" She asked softly. 

"Come on Dana, get dressed. I am taking you out for a drink." Stella said softly. 

"Stella please I don't think I need a drink." Scully said softly. 

Stella walked into Scully's home and took hold of her hand and moving to the hall as if she knew where her room was. "I wasn't asking." 

With a sigh Scully nodded and got dressed into something nice. Once she walked out of her room a small smirk formed on Stella's lips.

Stella looked at Scully for a long time. All she could think about was how breathtaking she was. 

\----

Three drinks in Scully had forgotten all of her problems. Scully wasn't much of a drinker so therefore she was a lightweight. Stella on the other hand could handle her drinks very well. Scully was in the mindset of tipsy at this point. 

"Thank you." Scully said as she looked over at Stella. 

"For?" Stella asked. 

"Telling me to come out." Scully replied while drinking the last of her wine. 

Stella smiled brightly as she looked over at Scully. Scully then smiled back at Stella and pulled up her black dress a bit, for she felt it slipping down. Slowly Stella reached to touch her cross necklace and smiled again. 

Scully watched Stella's fingertips slowly touching her necklace and blushed a little. Their eyes then slowly met with each other's. 

"It's a strong belief of yours isn't it?" Stella asked. 

Scully looked at her cross necklace for a moment then back over at Stella. "I still have my faith but it's not a really big part of my life like it was when I was in my late 20's and early 30's." 

Stella slowly let go of the necklace and drank her martini. 

Around one in the morning Scully and Stella walked out of the bar together. Scully had her high heels in her right hand as she walked with Stella. She didn't want to go home alone so Stella offer her to stay at her place for the night and this made Scully very happy, for if she were to spend a night alone in her home like this she knew she'd have a meltdown and never want to get out of bed. 

\-----

Scully sat down on the couch as Stella brought her a cup of tea. "Thank you." Scully said softly then blow softly on the tea to cool it down before drinking it. 

Stella sat down next to Scully and smiled a little. 

"So what about you Miss Stella Gibson?" Scully asked. 

"And what about me?" Stella asked. 

Scully put down the cup of tea on the coffee table and looked around. "You live here all alone?" She asked softly. 

"I do. But that's how I like it. Alone and to myself." Stella said. 

"You don't have someone to love? Someone who loves you?" Scully asked softly. 

Stella got up and put another log into the fireplace and walked back over to Scully. "I don't need someone to make me feel loved or happy Dana." 

Scully looked down as if she made a fool of herself. "I---I didn't mean it like that." 

Stella looked over at Scully. "I know you didn't." She then took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "To get attaced isn't my thing. I've had many men and women who wanted to be with me and I, I just can't stay with one person." 

As Stella talked about how she felt about relationships, Scully couldn't help but to admire her. Stella seem to live a carefree life, something Scully would love to have. 

To Scully, Stella was the cool girl in school that everyone wanted to be, that everyone looked up to because she was so free and knew what she wanted in life. While people like Scully were struggling to keep things together.

Things were silent between the two for a moment. The only sounds that were heard was the cracking of the wood burning in the fireplace and the thunder outside. 

"What is it like?" Scully asked, breaking the silents between them. 

Stella looked over at Scully. "To have no strings attached? It's a nice feeling at times." 

Scully shook her head while drinking some more of her tea. "To be with a women." 

"You have never been with another female?" Stella asked. 

Scully thought about Monica Reyes and how the two of them got really close. But not close enough to have a relationship. "No I have not." She said softly while blushing a bit. 

Stella looked at Scully once more. "It's very different from being with a man. Women are soft, warm and very caring to each other's bodies. Whenever I sleep with a women I would want things to be soft. It's when I will show my more vulnerable side. 

Scully understood vulnerability but the only person she felt that with was with Mulder. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as Stella moved closer to her. 

"You are thinking of him aren't you?" Stella asked. "That partner of yours." 

A sigh left Scully's lips. "I don't regret anything I had with Mulder. I just wish we could let each other go. Have you ever had a broken heart?" 

Stella nodded her head slowly. "But it wasn't because of someone I was with." She let out a sigh as she thought about her father. "My father and I were very close. He taught me how to defend myself. To him I was his shooting star." 

Scully knew the feeling, for she too had a father who was her whole world. 

"And when he died I was crushed. My heart was broken. I did things to myself I should have never done and my mother and I had falling outs like crazy." Stella said. 

Scully wondered what Stella had done to herself but she knew better than to ask. Placing her cup down once more she placed her hand on Stella's back and rubbed it softly. "My father use to call me starbuck." 

Stella turned and faced Scully for a moment. Again no words were said between them. Slowly Stella placed both of her hands on Scully's cheeks and whipped under her eyes. Then she slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead once then her lips softly. 

Scully's bright blue eyes widen as she felt Stella's lips on her own. Slowly Scully closed her eyes and leaned into Stella's kiss and started to kiss her back. 

Stella then pulled away, gray eyes looking deep within the pool of bright blue eyes that held within Scully's eyes. With a simple nod from Scully, Stella knew it was a green light to keep going.

Unzipping the back of her own dress, Scully allowed it to fall off her shoulder's slowly. Stella's eyes never left Scully's body while a small blush formed on her cheeks. This was something that never happened with Stella Gibson. No man or woman had ever made her blush. Not until now. 

Stella unbutton her own shirt and throw it to the side not caring where it landed. She then got up and held out her hand to Scully. Blinking a few times Scully slowly moved her hand to Stella's but stopped for a moment. A small smile soon formed on her lips as she rested her hand into Stella's hand and got up slowly. 

Once in the bedroom, Stella pressed Scully's back on the wall and kissed her lips once more. Soft moans slipped from Scully's lips as she felt her tongue being dominating by Stella's tongue. 

Slowly Stella's hands moved down Scully's sides while she moved her lips to her neck and sucked on it softly. Another soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as she bit down on her lower lip. 

"H---Harder." Scully moaned breathlessly. 

Stella let out a soft moan as she sucked harder on Scully's neck, knowing that for sure she was going to leave a mark. Soon her hands reached to Scully's lower stomach. Stella then slipped her hand inside of Scully's panties and ran her finger slowly on her clit feeling how wet she had already gotten. 

A louder moan slipped from Scully's lips as she felt her legs shaking. She could cum right then and there but she tried her best to hold off for as long as she could. "Bed...Me...You...Now." Scully said breathlessly. 

Stella removed her mouth from Scully's neck and looked deep within her eyes. "What is it you want agent Scully?" She teased. 

"Take me to your bed and fuck my brains out." Scully said firmly. 

This turned Stella on even more than before. "God I love bedroom Dana." With that Stella picked Scully up and walked her over to the bed. Laying her down slowly she looked down at her and smirked a little. 

The blonde soon got on top of the redhead and started kissing her lips once more. While their tongues were fighting with each other, Stella's hand moved back to inside of Scully's panties.

Pushing a finger inside of Scully, Stella's eyes locked with Scully's while removing her lips from hers. She wanted to hear those beautiful moans she had heard before.

Scully moaned loudly as she arched her back a bit. "Fuck!" She cried out. 

Stella was pleased with herself, knowing she was the cause of Scully's undoing. It was very pleasing. Soon she pushed two more of her fingers inside of Scully and watched the faces she was making. 

"Stella!" Scully cried out while she started to rock her hips onto Stella's fingers and just like that she came so hard she thought she was going to go blind. 

Laying her back on the bed Scully rode her orgasm out. Stella pulled her fingers out and licked them clean then laid down next to Scully and looked at her for a moment and smiled a little, knowing that she had pleased her. 

****

Stella was the first to wak up and to get out of bed. As she got out of bed Scully slowly opened her eyes and watched Stella for a moment. Her bright blue eyes watched as the blonde removed her clothes from the other night and that's when Scully saw the marks. 

Slowly Scully sat up and looked at Stella. From a medical opinion she could tell they were self inflicted wounds which made Scully feel sad and wondered why Stella fet so awful she needed to take her pain out on herself. But she knew not to ask such a thing. If Stella wanted to tell her about them she would. 

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Stella asked as she looked over at Scully and smiled a little. 

Scully looked up at Stella for a moment then smiled as she covered herself with the sheet. "Well...Do you have to leave the bed?" She asked. 

"Yes I do love. We do have work to get to." Stella said as she walked over to Scully and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. 

A small smirk formed on Scully's lips as she pulled Stella back into the bed and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her deeply and softly. Soft moans slipped from Stella's lips as she placed her hand on Scully's cheek. 

Scully leaned into her touch and started to kiss her hand softly. Stella sat up on Scully and looked down at her for a moment. Slowly she ran her fingertips along Scully's skin while Scully bit down on her lower lip. 

\-----

Scully walked into the building while fixing her shirt a bit. Since she didn't have enough time to go back home and change Stella let her borrow some of her clothes. But because of this the shirt was a bit bigger because Stella's breasts were a bit bigger than Scully's. But Scully made it work. 

"Good you are here." Jack said. "Something came in that can lock up the husband." 

Stella's eyes lite up as she walked over to Jack. "We got him?" She asked. 

"We have him on camera buying a gun, the same gun that murdered his wife and daughter." Jack said while Scully looked down for a moment.

"Is that enough?" Scully asked while her phone started to ring. 

Both Jack and Stella looked over at Scully. 

"I am sorry I will be right back." Scully said then walked out of the room and into the hallway. 

A sigh left her lips as she saw it was Mulder calling her. Of course she knew she was ignoring him for sometime now and she needed to face him at some point or another. 

"Scully." 

"Scully, it's me. Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks on end." Mulder said. 

"Mulder I am not there anyone, I don't work for the FBI anymore and I am not with you anymore." Scully said as she felt her heart aching a bit. 

Mulder sighed. "Scully since you've been away things have been a mess. I---I just miss you." 

Scully felt tears forming in her eyes as she covered her mouth so she try and stop herself from crying. But she knew better than that. 

"Scully our son...I've found him." Mulder said while standing outside of a house. 

"M---Mulder..." Scully was cut off. 

"I just thought you should know." Mulder said then hung up. 

Once he hung up the phone Scully felt her tears still falling as she looked up for a moment. Then when she looked back in front of herself she saw Stella standing there. 

"I---I am sorry. I'll be here in a bit." Scully said in a shaky voice. 

Stella didn't say anything to Scully as she walked over to her and whipped her tears away then kissed her forehead softly. Soon she wrapped her arms around Scully, pulling her into a hug. This caused Scully's eyes to widen as she wrapped her own arms slowly around Stella's body while crying softly into her shoulder.


End file.
